1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fibers having a polyarylene sulfide component and products including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Filtration processes are used to separate compounds of one phase from a fluid stream of another phase by passing the fluid stream through filtration media, which traps the entrained or suspended matter. The fluid stream may be either a liquid stream containing a solid particulate or a gas stream containing a liquid or solid aerosol.
For example, filters are used in collecting dust emitted from incinerators, coal fired boilers, metal melting furnaces and the like. Such filters are referred to generally as “bag filters.” Because exhaust gas temperatures can be high, bag filters used to collect hot dust emitted from these and similar devices are required to be heat resistant. Bag filters can also be used in chemically corrosive environments. Thus, dust collection environments can also require a filter bag made of materials that exhibit chemical resistance. Examples of common filtration media include fabrics formed of aramid fibers, polyimide fibers, fluorine fibers and glass fibers.
Polyphenylene sulfide (PPS) polymers exhibit thermal and chemical resistance. As such, PPS polymers can be useful in various applications. For example, PPS can be useful in the manufacture of molded components for automobiles, electrical and electronic devices, industrial/mechanical products, consumer products, and the like.
PPS has also been proposed for use as fibers for filtration media, flame resistant articles, and high performance composites. Despite the advantages of the polymer, however, there are difficulties associated with the production of fibers from PPS.
It is difficult to spin PPS fibers under continuous commercial process conditions as the PPS polymer tends to stick to the orifice of the spinneret nozzle causing a disruption of the fiber production. Eventually the nozzle becomes contaminated requiring the shut down of the equipment to address individual spinneret holes, the spinneret surface or to replace the spinneret altogether. It is well known that PPS has affinity for metal surfaces. This affinity is believed to be the underlying cause for poor spinning of PPS.
What is needed is a melt spinning process that can make PPS fibers that can be continuously spun with minimal disruption of the spinning process.